All Because of Her High Heels
by grace0202
Summary: Lorcan and grace find a secret passage in the ship and because of Graces curiosity they go through series of important time periods from the past. hope you enjoy, thanks! reviews would be awesome! JUST ADDED NEW CHAPTERS AND THERE WILL BE MORE !
1. Chapter 1

All Because of Her High Heels

Lorcan and I, Grace Tempest, walked across the upper deck of the _Nocturne_. We quietly joked and laughed at each other and told secrets just like best friends would do. The night was chilly and like the gentleman he was, Lorcan wrapped his jacket around my arms. My blue high heels tip tapped against the red wooden floor boards of the old ship as we made our way to meet up with some friends, Darcy, Oscar, and Obsidian. "Wait", I said.

"What's wrong?", Lorcan said with his strong Irish accent smothering the words. "My heel is stuck in the board".

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know".

I tugged and tugged on the shoe but it wouldn't budge. I could hear Lorcan silently snicker at me. " Alright, you try!"

"I will!", he smiled largely showing his two big teeth. He tugged and tugged and tugged until finally the shoe came out... along with the board. Of course Lorcan just had to show his clumsiness and drop the shoe in to the hole. It was my time to snicker. "It wasn't my fault, it's your shoe".

"For the record it's Darcy's shoe".

I looked down into the hole he dropped the shoe in. It was pitch black and only Lorcan could see in there. What I could see was a ladder leading down into it. "It's like a hidden passage!", I said, excited by the discovery.

" You mean its a hidden passage I'm not going down."

it was too late though I was already making my way down the ladder. " Grace get back up here!" he shouted. "Be quiet, someone's going to hear us." I replied.

"You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"I'm apart of a legend remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything. You could still get eaten!

Grace, I'm counting to three!"

"I'm going to find Darcy's shoe you dropped!" she was now shouting.

"1...2"

I giggled to myself. Lorcan was still counting while I made my way down. It sure was taking a long time. "finally!", I thought. I put my foot down expecting to touch the floor but instead I was falling and falling. I screamed long and hard not knowing when I would land. You'd think it would be quicker falling but it was at least the same length of the time I climbed down the ladder. Surely the ship wasn't that big. At this point I was beginning to believe I was in a dream. Right until I landed.

Lorcan Furey

Alright, I had given her a little longer than three seconds. In fact, three seconds became long minutes. "Did you find it?", I shouted. No answer. Now I was getting worried. Then I heard a scream, Graces scream. I gave up. I headed down the ladder hoping it would end soon. "finally!", I thought. I took the last step – what I thought was the last step - and fell down, down, down. I opened my eyes thinking I was broken from head to toe. Instead I opened my eyes to find a mattress under my unbroken body. I let out a sigh of relief and was even more relieved when Grace was looking over me. "Are you alright?", she asked.

"Yea, I'm still deciding if I'm in a dream or not. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I don't guess the counting worked did it?"

I felt my face redden with anger. She giggled at me and walked away. "Just find the shoe and let's go".

" Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's still up the stairs."

I carefully inspected the room filled with boxes and old junk. Spiderwebs covered almost everything. It was kinda creepy down here. Someone had to have been down here once. I wonder if Captain (a.k.a Obsidian) knew about this. Surely he had. It must have been built in the lowest part of the ship. I slapped the back of my neck thinking I had stepped in spiderwebs. Then the feeling went crawling down my back. It made me shiver. I turned around walking away from the spiderwebs. "Grace?", I called.

Grace Tempest.

One of the best things about life was getting to play pranks on Lorcan Furey. I could tell he was getting nervous. "Grace?", he called out. He always said he wasn't scared and I knew he wasn't, he was terrified. He twisted his fingers together and bit his lip. He slowly walked towards the spot I was hiding at. "T...This isn't funny Grace!". He took one more step forward and I jumped out at him. He screamed wildly , tripped over some old paints and whacked his head against the corner of a bookshelf. He threw a paintbrush at me but I was to busy rolling on the ground with tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. He grabbed my arm, lifted me up like a child and set me back down on my feet. "Would you just get the shoes already!", he shouted. I walked over to the spot where I put the shoe down to go and scare Lorcan. I bent down to grab it but I stopped to look at the large box next to it. "Lorcan look what I found!"


	2. why her?

Paste your d

Lorcan Furey

Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? Why did I have to fall in love with the girl that all the other guys on the ship were crazy about? Why did I have to fall in love with Grace Tempest? All I knew was that she was the most crazy, fearless, amazing, and beautiful psycho on this planet and I was in love with her. One of the the other things I didn't know was if she loved me. A monster. One that got easily scared and was actually sane. Different. I couldn't help the symptoms of sweaty palms, red cheeks, oversized smiles and clumsiness . Every night I dreamed of her smiles and laughs even if they were caused by my clumsiness. In fact, I was overwhelmed with love... but not right now. "I don't want to see"

" Lorcan, stop being a fun sponge!"

Boy she drove me nuts! I gave in and went to see what she held. "What?"

"Look at this painting, it's gorgeous!"

I rolled my eyes. " Can we go now? Our friends are going to get worried".

I could see she was annoyed at my persistence. She laid her hand in the middle of the painting and that's when it all began.

Just a touch on top of the magic painting and we now sat inside the actual painting. "Where are we? What did you do?", I said calmly. " I...I don't know", she panicked.

ocument here...


	3. i'm alive

2 part

" I don't know what happened!", Grace yelled at me.

"How do we get out? This is all your fault! Now we're stuck in a PAINTING!". As I continued to shout cruel complaints at her she stared wide eyed at me like I was some monster. Wait.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", I spat at her but she didn't respond. Instead, she held two of her warm fingers against my neck. "What are you doing?", I asked.

"Lorcan, you... you have a pulse. Your alive."

She had to just be playing a joke on me so she could get out of her mess – up... or was she? I slowly looked down at my – now – bronze skin. It was the same color when I had died. I looked back up noticing, how the world had turned so colorful. I put my hand over my chest and felt the new beating of my old heart. I looked back at grace who was holding out a mirror for me to look into. I reached out for it a little nervous and anxious to see the reflection. I was shocked. My lips were bloody red, not the palish pink color. My blue eyes brightened and they had a white dot of life in the center. I even noticed my hair had some highlights. I looked alive. I was alive. New and unexpected emotions flowed through my body. The warm blood pumped through working veins. This couldn't be happening, a mixture of excitement and fear pierced through my chest. I turned back to Grace, utterly confused. Her lips slowly curled up into a smile. I was torn between smiling back and screaming. Oh my, all these new emotions were overwhelming. He could put that down on a list of things he liked about being a monster.

"Your a human", she said quietly.

"Uh... yea".

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. There will be more chapters soon! hope you've had a merry Christmas! Please review! criticize-ism is welcomed. Thanx!

to: dreamwriter4ever

thanx for reviewing, hope read and enjoy these new chapters. I'm really enjoying your new stories. p.s do you mean updating a new chapter? If so go to doc. Manager and upload the chapter by paste 'n' copy (write it on Microsoft or whatever you have, etc.) once you've downloaded that go to manage story and click the story you're working on. At the top you'll find content/ chapters click that. Next you'll find other chapters you have already made. Ignore this, you should find post new chapter, click that. You can change the chapter name (optional) and you will need to hit the select doc. Hit the arrow, and select the doc you had just created.

Alright, hope this is helpful and what you were talking about. I don't know if there is a easier way but that's the way I do it and it seems to work. ask if you have any questions on that. Merry Christmas, thanx!

ument here...


	4. President Lincoln has been shot!

Grace Tempest 

We at least sat staring at each other for half an hour. I couldn't believe my eyes. Lorcan was... hot. In both was I guess. Of course he had me when I first saw his blue eyes (I'm a sucker for guy's with blue eyes and black hair) but now his blue eyes were bluer. There was one problem with this though, he was human. I wasn't even full human even though I was alive. I decided to break the silence and said something even stupid for me, " Uh... want to see a play?"

"What?", he whispered, " Are you #%*?! kidding me", he got louder, "We are inside a painting, can't get home, and you want to see a play?".

Lorcan has screamed at me multiple times and called me a psycho each time, also but he has never ever cussed. It had been horribly rude in his past life and he probably would have gotten whipped for it. Therefore it was still rude for him.

Like usual, the fear drained from my body pretty quickly and I chose to ignore him. The sky was filled with darkness but the moon shone bright reminding her that the light could never be defeated. The spring air was hot and muggy and she could feel the tingle of an uprising storm. A cool breeze tangled up with her goldish auburn hair and left her with a smile. Oh what a gorgeous night! " Are you even listening?" Lorcan asked angrily.

"No".

His face burned red. My smile turned into a frown. I had always loved how red his face got when he blushed/got angry. Now it would barely show up because of the bronze skin. I got up and for the first time realized I was wearing a huge dress. It kinda reminded me of the ones the girls would wear from the past. It was a white with a green velvet band around my waist and there were ruffles at the top that were hanging around my small shoulders. It popped out at the bottom where green heels covered my feet. Two green bows pulled back the strands of curled hair that would usually be hanging in front of my face. Relief flooded my body when I saw that my necklace Conner had given me still hung around my neck. I couldn't help but giggle at Lorcan who was wearing a top hat and a tux. He crossed his arms and turned his head away so I couldn't see him. Even though he looked different he was still the same old stubborn Lorcan Furey. After a long pause of silence he finally said, "Why do you think I turned human?"..

"Duh, it's because there wasn't any vampires in the painting", I said even though I had no idea if that was why. He smiled slightly, trying to hide it from me. "Is that a smile I see?", I babied him. His smiled widened from my joke. "Alright, let's try to find away out of this painting," he said seriously.

"After the play!".

"Grace!"

I grabbed his hand before he could say anything else and we headed down the hill. The bright sign in front of the theater read, "Fords Theater". Something about the name triggered a thought inside her brain but it didn't matter, it was just a painting right? They found a bench and happily (I was happy) sat down to watch the play. Music filled the room as the play called _Our American Cousin _begun. Lorcan and I laughed at all the jokes even the ones I didn't understand . Just hearing Lorcan laugh was enjoyable. Then the enjoyment turned to pure fear only in one bang of a gun. I looked up hoping it was only part of the play. A disturbed, scared man ran out onto the stage disrupting the play. At first he paused, frozen in his own footsteps but then shouted, "President Lincoln has been shot!...".

The crowd of people gasped in harmony. I looked at Lorcan, quite panicked myself. He grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the theater with crowds of people following. As we ran out a woman's scream echoed through the room. My head was spinning. My stomach churned. This always happened when darkness went to war and I hated it. I didn't like some things but this I really, really hated.

The air was intoxicating that night. Lorcan and I ran back up the hill confused and terrified. After a moment of silence Lorcan slowly grabbed the painting he hid in the bushes. He held it out for me to touch and of course after the episode tonight I took it gladly. As I went down to touch the middle of the painting I stopped. "No, exceptions!", Lorcan shouted.

"No, look, the picture has changed".

He had an uneasy look. "D... Do you think we'll go there?", he asked. "I guess we'll have to find out"

alright, I was trying to get the time periods in order but this one seemed to fit better first. The only ones I switched up were the salem witch trials and this one (it will come later) hope you enjoyed thanks.


	5. the grandest ship ever built!

I laid my hand in the middle of the painting, a little excited to see what the next adventure would be. It seemed like a white sheet covered my world, taking away the theater, the people, everything. A tingling feeling ran down my back. I closed my eyes from dizziness and when I opened them back up, the new adventure begun.

The Grandest Ship Ever Built

Lorcan Furey

I slowly opened my eyes to find the light. Really. Panicked flooded through me. I covered my eyes knowing that wouldn't do any help. I scrambled on the ground trying to get away to darkness. Something wet ran down my face and more came. Oh no! I was melting!. My head hurt and I felt exhausted.

"Lorcan, you're still human", Grace's sweet voice softly rang out. I silently waited trying to get that thought in my head. I opened my eyes and wiped the sweat from my face. I looked at her absolutely amazed. A smile arose on my face. The sun was... warm. I liked it. We both got up, still dazed by the short journey. I could smell the great smell of the ocean. Were we back? Was I a permanent human? We walked over towards the edge to look at the rest of the ship. Grace gasped. It was much larger than the _Nocturne._

"It's huge!", she said.

"Were are we now?"

Instead of answering she walked over towards a short man dressed in a fancy suit. He seemed to be flirting with some younger women. I guess they didn't mind that the man was at least 12 years older than them. Grace was once again wearing a nice dress and with me being from the past, she looked really really good in it. The man must have thought so to. He stopped talking to the young girls and easily strolled toward the even younger Grace. He reached down and kissed Graces hand. I rolled my eyes at the guy. This was absurd! How could she feel anything toward this old, ugly man! I knew this feeling, I had felt toward many guys on the _Nocturne_, jealousy. This was much much stronger though. I grabbed the painting that's picture was once again changed and walked over towards this hideous man and beautiful Grace. "Oh", the man sighed annoyed at my presence. "My name is Aster Dawson. You have a Beautiful wife".

My cheeks burned red. "She's my... uh... fiancee", I said uncertain of how Grace would react. It wasn't very good. Her eyes widened with embarrassment. He shook his head as a goodbye and began to walk away but Grace quickly stopped him. "Wait sir. We would like to know where we are", she said. He gave us a funny look. "Well on the greatest ship ever built, the RMS Titanic. Even God himself couldn't sink this ship!".

Graces eyes widened again. He quickly left and left us to wonder how we got here. "Funny how this is the greatest ship ever built and we've never heard of it", I said.

"You've never heard of it", Grace corrected.

"What do you mean?"

she looked at me with frightened eyes, " The Titanic sunk 600 years ago."

Just a little reminder, _Vampirates_ was set 500 years in the future. If I'm not mistaken it's 2012 so it would be 600 years. (at least right now it's 2012). Short chapter, there will be more! thanx! Reviews reviews!

P.S

I was watching Titanic last night and decided to put this one as one of the time periods. I love that movie! Also wanted to give a heads up about some of the time periods: 1. Abraham Lincoln

Titanic

World War One

Salem witch trials

World War 2 (Hitler vs Jews)

Nine Eleven

I gave up on the order. Tell me what you think about it, thanx!Really short chapter hope you enjoy!there will be more. Just remember none of these characters are real.


	6. real food?

She covered her mouth with her hand. "It's alright Grace, just touch the painting and we'll go."

"But we have to warn them!"

"We can't change history, besides they won't listen."

I could see she was frustrated, but what would happen if we could stop them?

"Alright, we'll tell them but if they don't listen then we're leaving", I warned. A smile widened on her face.

"Excuse me are you one of the workers?"

"Yes' mam, could I help you with anything?"

"Could you tell your captain that the ship will hit an iceberg on April, 14 at 11:40! you must be quick!"

He looked panicked, " Yes! Alrig... wait a second, that can't and won't happen this ship is unsinkable", Then he turned to me, "I think your wife has had a little to much to drink laddie" . He then quickly walked away from us. "It sounds a little absurd right now Grace. I don't think they'll listen.", I said. Tears filled her eyes. " They're are just so many on board". I wrapped my arms around her. Why couldn't I be so warmhearted like her? She blinked the tears away and looked up at me smiling.

"What was that?", I said a little nervous.

"Your stomach, are you hungry?"

"Uh... yea. What will I do without Oscar?"

"Humans don't drink blood, cannibal"

I childishly stuck my tongue out at her for calling me a cannibal. "Well, what do you suggest I eat Mrs. Furey?".

She hit me in the stomach and I actually felt something when she did. "We'll find something".

"Wait, we had a deal, we're leaving"

She frowned but reached her hand toward the painting. She touched the center not even looking to see the picture. We waited in silence for the tingling feeling of the change but nothing ever happened. "It's not working."

"I guess that means we have time to get dinner?"

"Grace! We have to get back to the _Nocturne_!"

she laid her hand on the painting again but nothing happened. "We'll have to figure out how it works", she said. I was hungry and decided to give in but only for a few minutes! We wondered around the ship for at least an hour just trying to get to the dining room until we finally asked a man. He told us of the first, second, and third class dining areas. We had no idea which one to go to, so since the first class dining room sounded closer and nicer we went there. "It doesn't look as nice as the one on the _Nocturne", _I said, not impressed at all.

"In these times dinner was considered a very important part of the voyage. I don't know where the rooms are but the RMS Titanic consisted of ten decks. We need to find out the date."

I guess that's why they called them mad scientists they were mad and smart. That's Grace but in a good way. I looked at the menu, I could hardly understand it! Hors doeuvre, mint sauce roast duckling, punch romaine? What was this? I decided to go with the most simplest and what sounded like tastiest thing, sirloin of beef and chateau potatoes. The food was served and it actually looked great. I bit my lip.


	7. first class passengers

Grace Tempest

Lorcan bit his lip. The habit never failed when Lorcan was nervous or scared. "What's wrong?", I smiled.

"N...Nothing". He picked up his fork and poked one of his potatoes. "Nothing will happen", I calmed him. He lifted the piece of food and popped it in his mouth. "This is really good!", he smiled.

I fiddled around with my food, eating a small bite every once and awhile. "Your eating like your food is running away, mate. Nobody on this ship will believe your a first class passenger", I laughed at him.

"Your not eating, why? You need too, I can count your ribs the way you are already!"

"I only like the food on the Nocturne. I would kill for some Vegemite right now though."

"I thought you always carried some?", he joked.

"Ha ha very funny". Though I might have had some in my pocket. I looked down to see I was wearing another dress. All the other ladies around me were waring the same kind of dress. I did like this one better than the other. This one was blue and slim with a pink ribbon around my waist. My hair was freely let down and I had pink slippers. I really liked my hair in a regular ponytail but Lorcan had always said he liked my hair let down (the judge mental Irishman!). When I looked inside a pocket sewed into the dress I didn't find the Vegemite I was desperately looking for but a golden key. "Look what I found, Lorcan", I said.

"Here we go again"

"It's a key, look to see what's in your pockets."

He scrambled through the pockets of the nice suit he was wearing and lifted out a note.

"It says: room 6 on the shelter deck. Welcome first class passengers to the RMS Titanic. Enjoy your stay. What does that mean?"

"I guess we found our cabin. Now all we need is the date."


	8. human feelings

Grace Tempest

"Could you give me the date sir?", I asked the waiter

"April 13, madame", he looked strangely at me, " Do you need anything else?"

"Could you show us to the shelter deck?"

"I'm afraid I must stay here but I'm sure, if he's not busy, Mr. Andrews could take you".

Curious thoughts filled my mind. Meeting

Thomas Andrews! The very person who designed Titanic! I guess Lorcan could see my excitement because he looked at me very funny."Hi, I'm Thomas Andrews and you two are?",Mr. Andrews asked.

"I'm Lorcan Furey and this is my fiancee Grace Tempest", Lorcan spoke up.

"Ah, Grace is a beautiful name and perfect for such a beautiful woman".

I felt my cheeks redden... Lorcan's did too.

"We were wondering where the shelter deck would be located?", I asked.

"This way".

Lorcan Furey

I was getting really tired of walking around this huge ship. Especially with this Andrews guy arm in arm with Grace. Didn't he hear she was my fiancee, even if she really wasn't. I ignored the laughs from Grace and thought about that dinner. It was good, in fact I was ready for breakfast. I smiled at what Grace had said, "_I only like the food on the Nocturne...". _She was a true adventurer but soon she'd get homesick and want to go back to the Nocturne. It warmed me up to know she gave up living with her own brother to live with me. Us. I thought it was cute. I could get use to being a human. I could be a donor and Oscar could get someone new. It all would work out fine. You know what, I was going to talk to Grace about this soon.

"Here we are, room 6. I must say you both have gotten one of the most expensive cabins on the entire ship", Mr. Andrews said.

"Lucky us", I said, annoyed at his presence.

He nodded his head, kissed Grace's hand and left us in peace. We walked in the room and searched for anything special but didn't find anything. The cabin had 2 bedrooms, 2 wardrobe rooms and a bathroom. We did find everything a man and a woman would needed for the trip. You know, clothes, jewelry, all the rest of that junk.

Later that night, I crawled next to Grace in her bed.

"Need to sleep with me in case you have any nightmares?"

my cheeks reddened as I remembered the day from a couple of weeks ago. I had accidentally fell asleep in the chair next to her bed and woke up screaming.

"*I can't help that and you have no room to talk"

she giggled and rolled over on her side.

"Go to sleep. Your human at the moment and you need to sleep at night"

The comment made me think of what I wanted to talk to her about. Right now might have not been the greatest time though.

"We need to talk about all this, we need to get off before the ship sinks. When did you say it would?

"Tomorrow at 11:40"

"Grace! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? We only have a day?!"

"I did tell you earlier. We won't think about it today... we'll think about it tomorrow."

"You and Darcy are obsessed with that movie, Gone With the Wind.

"Yea, we are. Now go to bed. We'll get the painting to work."

Rage suddenly filled me. Why wouldn't she listen. We are going to sink tomorrow and she wants to wait? Why did Mosh Zu say to trust her in times like this, she was "wise"? Was not!

"If you weren't so stubborn and stupid I wouldn't be here right now! I might die tomorrow because your such and idiot!"

she turned her head towards me in complete shock. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I was completely shocked myself. I hadn't meant any of that! What happened to the warm feelings of cute, little, homesick, Grace. I couldn't even control those words. It was like my mind went foggy and my emotions took over.

"Um... you're right, we should talk."

I'm such a jerk. I felt exhausted.

"I... I didn't mean any of that. I'm so sorry, Grace."

"No your right. So should we look at the panting or..."

"No, no, I really don't know what came over me. I need a good night's sleep. Goodnight".I kissed her cheek and quickly left.

The next morning I got up pretty early. I was still upset with myself over the episode I had with Grace last night. It was now beginning to be around 8:00 so I decided to wake Grace up. I popped my head in the room and smiled widely at the girl I saw. Sunlight poured through the porthole and onto the bed where Grace slept. She was rolled up into a ball and was tucked under the covers of the bed. Her long eyelashes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful green eyes. At first I hadn't noticed she was staring at me for I was to caught up in her beauty but I soon snapped out of it when she started to giggle.

"Oh... good morning ba... Grace", I said shyly.

"what were you going to call me?"

"Nothing, get dressed and let's go, I'm starved. I also want to show every one my wife/fiancee."

she laughed at my joke and said, " I can already tell you'll be a hog at breakfast"

"I'm a growing boy!"

"whatever!"


	9. 12:06

Grace Tempest

After breakfast Lorcan had promised me we could walk around the ship but while we talked about the painting.

"Haven't you noticed how we've only been through past time periods?", I asked.

"No. What was the scene back at the theater?"

"I'm guessing it was when Abraham Lincoln was shot"

"Who's that?"

"The 16th president of the United States. You need to look up your history. You were before all this, I'll give you that."

"Look at the picture. Where do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. Doesn't look pleasant."

"Touch it again and see if it works"

I touched the middle of the painting but nothing happened.

Then a brilliant thought came into my mind. "Give me your ring, Lorcan!"

"W...Why?"

"I'm going to astral journey back to the ship and get captain."

"You can't leave me here!"

but it was to late because I was already feeling the burning sensation of the ring.

Home!

A cool breeze softly wrapped around my face as I smiled at the familiar scent of the salty ocean. I got up noticing I still had the same dress on. The skies were gray just the way I liked it. On this day I would have probably been strolling across the deck, chatting with Oscar and Obsidian. I liked being with them. Obsidian was 15 and barely taller than I was. Oscar was 19 and so optimistic it tickled me. Usually Obsidian would use older words nobody used anymore and Oscar would threaten him by saying, " One of these days I'm going to teach you how to be a normal teenager".

Then Obsidian would blush and tell Oscar he'd teach him how to be a gentleman. The two were like older brothers that would do anything for me. Later when dark rolled around Darcy and I would light the lanterns and Lorcan would come out. Then all of us would talk together and have a good time. Don't get me wrong though. Oscar, Obsidian and Darcy were like family to me and I liked being with them but I loved being with Lorcan. I loved the difference between me and him. He was quiet and sometimes shy, I was loud and social. Why everyone on the ship knew me. He pretended to be like a body guard even though he had many fears and I was almost fearless. He was different and I loved that. All the thoughts about my friends made me a little sad. Going to these past places were fun but I was getting tired. I looked around to find a familiar person. Obsidian stood on the edge looking frustrated. He buried his face into his hands. "What's wrong, mate?", I asked.

He looked up and ran towards me. He tried wrapping his arms around me but they went right through. "Astral journey?", he asked, " Grace where are you and Lorcan?",

"Don't worry. You see my heel – Darcy's heel – got stuck in a board of the ship and there was a ladder, so Lorcan and I went down it. I played a funny joke on Lorcan and he got really mad and...". He motioned for me to get to the point since I was trailing off. "Anyway I found a painting and when I touched it we went to Ford Theater, where..."

"Yes, keep going"

"Now we're on the Titanic and the painting isn't taking us anywhere"

I looked into his gray eyes and saw laughter. A smile even came upon his face. Now I see, Captain had been through this. "Do you know how it works?", I simply asked.

"Yes, it's a little complicated though..."

Lorcan Furey

Oh, I was going to kill Grace when she got back!

"Hello Mr. Furey", Mr. Andrews said.

"Nice day", I responded. You just ruined it.

"Yes, indeed. Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Very much. It is a grand ship. I'm sure it would be a great weight on your shoulders if it sunk."

"But it won't. Where is your to – be wife?"

"Mrs. Furey? She was drinking tea with some of the other ladies last time I saw her."

"Are you planning to get married here on the ship?"

"No, we were... are going to get married in... Ireland."

"Oh, we just left Ireland are you sure you didn't get mixed up with America?"

"That's what I meant, sorry"

"Don't apologize, I must be leaving now, good bye", he nodded his head and left.

I walked out onto the front of the ship. I nervously watched the sun fall. The air was cold and as the sun went down it became freezing. I breathed slowly watching it come out as a cloud of fog. I hadn't see that in awhile. A calming feeling warmed my body. It felt nice and for that moment I knew everything was going to be alright. Right until I heard a loud bell and a shout calling "Iceberg!"

The calmness dissolved into panic. Where was Grace?

Grace Tempest

"There isn't a explanation for why it won't work. I don't know if there is an action or words that make it go. I still haven't figured it out. Think hard", Captain said.

" I will, I must go now it's getting dark"

I had got so good at astral traveling that I knew how to control everything. I slowly faded away and opened my eyes to find myself in a gym on the Titanic. I ran out trying to find Lorcan. I ran past the clock which read: 12:06. I finally found him rushing through crowds of people.

"Grace! Grace!"

"Where's the painting?"

he stared at me blankly, then said, " In the room"

I rolled my eyes and ran towards the cabin.

I grabbed the painting off the bed and ran out of the cabin. Right as I got to the stairs I stopped. "Why are you stopping?"

I heard the screaming of a child. "Grace"

"We can't leave him down there"

I hopped down the stairs and grabbed the small boy. The water was up to my ankle. It was hard to explain in words how cold it was. It was freezing. Lorcan took the child from my arms and grabbed my hand. A young woman ran up to us and grabbed the child. She thanked us through her tears and left to get on one of the lifeboats. As Lorcan rushed me towards one of the boats I dropped the painting. "Wait", and

with one touch of the painting we left for a new journey.

This chapter wasn't the best. I did change one of the time periods. Thanks for reading, reviews! Wanted to also say that I had no idea where all the decks were located. I got some of the information from .com it has some awesome information.


	10. salem witch trials

Lorcan Furey

Salem Witch Trials

The loud banging of a gravel filled every corner of the room. For such a small room it held many people. Dust flew freely in the light that entered in from the small windows. The judges booming voice rippled throughout the rather small courtroom. "Grace Anne Tempest you are here by charged with the act of witchcraft. What do you plead?"

"... Not Guilty your honor", Grace said quite firmly.

Panic rumbled in my chest. She must have hit her head on a rock the day I saved her from the oceans because she sure was a nutcase. Dizziness over took my head. The judge sighed loudly. I couldn't tell if it was because he was annoyed or he was sorry for the young stubborn headed girl in front of him. "Bring them in", he called. Three girls were forced in the room. Foam dripped from one of the girls mouth. The others had eyes that were carefully watching Grace. "Ha … good actors", I nervously thought to myself. To be honest I wasn't sure what to do. I allowed my stiffened body to stick to the spot I was glued to. The first girl that had the foam dripping from her mouth stepped forward cautiously. "S... She visits me", she slobbered.

"When?", The suddenly curious judge asked.

"At night, when I am sleeping. She pokes and pinches my body. She has a book of spells hidden in the ground of her wealthy property and a large pot to form spells in."

The girls body was shaking by the time she was done talking. She took a step back and the next girl stepped forward.

She didn't speak until the judge motioned for her to.

"When no one is watching she sneaks me food that smells of awfulness", she started.

"How could she get there, leave, and not be noticed?"

"She walks in the form of a black cat. At night she rides on a broom in the sky with her fellow witches", tears hung on the girls words until they drowned them and not allowed her to speak any longer. Last, the third girl stepped forward. A throbbing pain of fear gathered in my stomach. This one scared me the most. She didn't speak for a long time.

It is truly hard for me to understand how so few words could change a whole entire future. The one word "guilty" could mean death. The two words "not guilty" could mean life. But the name "Lorcan Colton Furey" could simply mean, chance.

The girls face was as hard as a stone, no fear, no nervousness, nothing. "She has a friend, I believe an apprentice. His name is Lorcan Colton Furey", she finished. A gasp roared through the crowds. This was new and new was not old. The judge firmly hushed the crowds and called out my name. My name. You know... Lorcan Colton Furey.

My mind tried to force the legs to go but the legs just woudn't respond. A short man pushed me forward and into the empty space where only Grace and the three girls stood. I fortunately moved my feet.

"Well, are you acquainted with her?", the judge asked.

I tried to hide my trembling hands from Grace. My knees locked together as I bit my lip nervously. Sweat poured down my face and my body threatened to faint.

"WELL?", the judge impatiently asked.

"Y... Y... Yes", I weakly answered.

"What?"

"Yes", I strengthened my voice. I was trying to not sound so weak and scared in front Grace but it wasn't working out so well.

"How?"

"SHE'S GUILTY!", I shouted. The judge was shocked by my sudden outburst but so was Grace, the three girls,and I, myself. A risky idea swirled through my mind.

"What", the judge asked?"

"She's guilty. She has told me her secrets and who she haunts. I know where all her spell books are and what she puts in her special witch cake"

A pain of sadness and disgust at my own self shot through my body. The largest tears I have every seen ran down poor Graces slim face as she looked at me with betrayal scribbled all over her.

"Thank you Mr. Furey that will be all and since you have told us the truth I would like to give you the choice of the witches death", the judge said.

The plan was working better than I thought it would. I nodded my head and stepped back into the crowd. Ten men ,if I counted right, were seated by the judge. The first man began, " Guilty"

Then the second, " Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Not guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

"Not guilty"

Grace Tempest

Hot tears burned my eyes, ran down my face, leaving it wet with sadness, then the cycle began again. Surely Lorcan was just having a bit of fun. He was going to get us out of here right? The memory of Lorcan saying that he wanted my death to be bound submersion was heartbreaking. I wish I hadn't let Lorcan meet the witch I was healing in the sanctuary. Even though I was deeply bothered the happy memory brightened my face. I practically had to push him in the room where the injured witch was staying. It was interesting learning about witches and her past life. How she was burned at stake, only because a man saw how bountiful her land was. But unfortunately, I told Lorcan all about witchcraft and now I'm about to be tied up and drowned in a river... by my best friend. Like the the best friend Lorcan was, he decided to be sweet and pick the most awful (in my opinion) death the people came up with. I slowly approached Lorcan, trying my best to be strong. I dropped to my knees and Lorcan began to tie ropes to my ankles and wrists. A big rock was tied to the ropes. He leaned forward and gently whispered in my ear , " I'm loosening the grip on the ropes; I want you to escape and swim as far away as possible. I'll meet you up the river". He cautiously kissed my cheek and gave me a sad smile, then left. A very muscular man picked my small body up and threw it into the river.

The icy river water hit me like brick. I held my breath and began to untie the ropes. I longed for a fresh breath of air. My lungs burned as I pushed through the water. I tried to think of other things than the throbbing pain that pushed inside my head. Like... how stupid that death was. Who would through an innocent (well, they didn't know that) person in a river... tied to a rock?

The thought quickly faded away and it got to the point where I had to come up out of the water. The fresh air was like giving an unhappy child candy, amazing. My eyesight was a little blurry and my body was shaking from coldness. Lorcan quickly ran up to me and wrapped my body in a jacket he wore.

"I'm never letting you pick my death again", I choked. He smiled widely. "Aren't you mad or unhappy?", he asked.

"Why would I be?"

He didn't answer just smiled.

"Well, I am a little unhappy I suppose?"

"Why?"

"You don't have any big teeth"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that"

"About what?"

"Let us talk about later"

"Whatever. Hey, what about the painting?"

"Oh yea, here"

I gently laid my hand on the painting and to our fortune, Salem was no longer the world around us.

Thanks for reading, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Almost done with the story, hope I haven't bored you. Reviews please! They're very helpful! Just starting next chapter, thanx! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. world war 2

Lorcan Furey

"It's just a shower!", an older man called. What? Do you know what its like to just randomly zap (or whatever) to a place you've never been to? Well, its awful! My stomach twisted and gave me an odd sickening feeling. Boys of all age huddled in a small room that smelled. My head spun wildly. I bent over and puked. I looked at the young boy next to me. All he was, was a skeleton. It was scary. His bones popped out in a sickening way from being starved. I felt a shove and heard the deep voice of a man from behind me, "Get undressed you stupid Jew!", he shouted. I felt overwhelmed and thought I might puke again. The man was dressed in a formal, clean uniform and he seemed and looked healthy. The others were underfed and dressed in a nasty striped suit.

"You really need to undress", an older man that was in the striped suit said to me. He had an odd twist to his words but who was I to talk?

"W...Why?", I gulped.

"Just do it", he sadly smiled and walked away.

Undressing in front of at least 20 other men was not an action in my comfort zone. I hid in the corner where it would be harder to see me. I unzipped the suit halfway down in case someone did see me. Where was Grace when you needed her? She probably would know where I was if she were here. The thought troubled me all the more. Where was Grace? And the painting? Surely they were out there. I impatiently waited for something to happen and then I suddenly wished I hadn't. The room went pitch black. Something dropped from the ceiling and fire lit up the room. Screams echoed through the room. A very small boy hid behind my legs. He screamed and wept loudly. My heart raced as men were consumed by the roaring fire. The fire quickly spread in a … pattern. I now realized the fire would follow whatever was causing it to grow, like gasoline. My eyes watched the trail as my mind tried to figure the puzzle. I gasped in shock. I tried grabbing the young boys hand to move out of the way but he fought against me. I jumped out of the way and looked back at the boy. Tears flooded out of my eyes as I watched the boy burn in the fire. His screams hurt me deeply. The horrid odor filled the dirty air. My eyes did not only burn from the tears but also from the smoke. The fire grew and caved in around me. Panic tightened in my chest as I backed into the wall.

"LORCAN!", a Grace's voice screamed. A ray of light shone in the room as I looked up at the ceiling. Grace poked her head through the hole, in which the men dropped the fire from. "Grace!", I shouted back. I felt the heat from the fire that was getting closer. I looked around for anything that could get me to her. My hope ran out quickly. I looked at her, blurry- eyed from the tears.

"Can you push that over?", she pointed towards a shelf that some of the suits hung on. I pushed the long shelf and to my surprise it fell over, making some sort of bridge. I jumped on top, knowing that it burn in seconds and ran to the center. The room was small enough for me to grab grace's hand that dangled from the ceiling. I had no clue how she was going to pull me up but in the end she didn't have to.

I know, it was probably really confusing. Lorcan found out the pattern of where the fire was traveling and jumped out of the way, now grace has found him. They need a way to get out so Lorcan pushes a shelf down and it makes sort of a bridge to the center of the room. Hoped you enjoyed anyways, the story is almost finished, I 'm thinking two more chapters. Thanx, criticism is welcomed please review though!


	12. 911

911

"What in the world am I wearing?", Lorcan asked in confusion. I giggled. From the shiny black shoes, to the black business suit, and ending at the bright blue eyes and jet black hair was just pure handsome. Though it was the human handsome Lorcan Furey she much more liked the handsome, shy, vampire, pirate, Lorcan Furey. His bloody red lips curled up into a smile.

"Dreaming?", he chuckled as he noticed that I was in a trance. I snapped out of it and gave him a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked. I never answered the question. I pushed him aside and walked over to a nearby hall window. Outside, the skies were cloudless and buildings stood tall and proud from miles away. We were defiantly up high though, that was for sure.

"Golly, Grace, I've never seen anything like it", Lorcan said in a deep amazement. While Lorcan gazed in disbelief I stood in fear. A fear I had experienced so many times before but yet haven't gotten use to.

"We need to get out of the building now", I panicked.

"What is it, Grace?"

"Later, lets go"

I grabbed his arm and ran down the stairs. After each staircase there would be different offices and then another flight of stairs. After what seemed 30 flights of stairs it began to get hard running in a tight business skirt and large dull high heels. My hair was pinned back in a tight bun and it hurt my head something awful. Around the 48th floor, Lorcan about collapsed.

"Grace, Can we just rest for a minute?", he whined.

I decided to stop only to tell him what was going on. I knocked on a office door and a short man appeared.

"Can I help you?", He asked. He short, chubby, and he had a girly voice.

"Yes, do you have the date?"

"September 11"

"Thank you"

that sick feeling twisted in my stomach as I walked over towards Lorcan. I sat down next to him on a bench.

"Could you tell me whats going on?", Lorcan asked in confusion.

"On September 11, 2001, four terrorist hijacked four airliners. Two of the hijacked airplanes were flown into the world trade center, otherwise known as, the twin towers. Lorcan, we are in one of the towers".

after a long moment of silence he said, "I don't know what to do".About the same time, there can a loud boom. The room shook and I fell to my knees.

"Lorcan, we have to go!", I shouted. We entered down another flight of stairs. I stopped at the window to see what was going on outside. Commotion. Panic swirled in the air and intoxicated every ones mind. It was happening all to quickly, there wasn't enough time. The building began shaking with a great power and finally collapsed. I screamed in terror as the building fell in on me. Something banged against my head hardly. Everything became blurry and I felt as if I was falling into a black hole. The blackness caved in and I fell into an unpleasant sleep.

Lorcan Furey

"Grace? Grace?", I nudged her shoulder. She had a pulse but it was a slow one. I gave her some space by going over towards a man who was also turned over on his stomach. There was a large wound around his chest. I didnt want to believe it but reality made me. I checked his pulse. There was none. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked into the emotionless mans eyes. My breathing became heavy as the cold terrror and sadness inside me became panic. Grace groaned a little and tossed over as I crawled back towards her. The sickening twist in my stomach was finally over. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, there sunshine", I gently but sadly smiled.

"Where are we?", She croaked.

"Underground. I'm still not sure how we survived but here we are. We're covered by debris and the left over tower"

She wasn't focused on me. I knew what she was focused on, the dead man. Tears flowed down her slim cheeks. She looked back over at me and I took her in my arms to let her cry into my chest. I squeezed her tighter against me. It was hard trying to comfort someone when I needed to be comforted myself. One thought did come to my mind though.

"Listen we're going to get out of here", I started, " I want to tell you something"

"What?", she dried her face.

"I want to stay a human"

The statement quieted her and made her think.

"Why?", she asked.

"Think about it. I've changed, I've began to feel things I never could before. Things I haven't felt in a long time. Grace, we can finally be together"

"Lorcan, you have changed. I can't say that it was a change for the better though. Lorcan, why do you think we can't be together if your a vampire?"

"It... It just doesn't work like that! Why don't you want me to change?"

"Your just not Lorcan anymore. I dont know who you are"

Anger boiled inside of me. She just didn't understand.

She reached for my hand so she could try to calm my anger. It didn't work but yet it did.


	13. home sweet home for the last time

Home sweet home

Grace Tempest

Tired blue eyes, pinkish lips, pale skin, and well, Lorcan Furey.

"What just happened?", he asked confused.

I didn't answer. I smiled. Watched the Lorcan Furey I was so happy to meet again. I looked around, watching the sky deepen with grayness. The floor boards were red and closed up, fortunately. I closed my eyes and allowed me to hear the waves crash against the bottom of a ship I called home. When I opened my eyes back up Lorcan had a wide smile on his face.

"I believe we have arrived home", he winked. I giggled. His warm hands slithered around my waist and his lips collided against mine. My heat against his coldness was like creating a tornado. A chill ran down my spine. It felt good. It felt right. I was actually so surprised by it, I fell back once the kiss was over and whammed my head against the hallway wall. He wagged a finger at me.

"Payback", he laughed.

We both laughed. Happiness and relief swarmed through my mind. He looped an arm around my waist, "So, what are we going to do now?", I joked, "Where are we going to get lost?"

"Mmm... how about my cabin?", he laughed, "We should watch a movie"

"Which one?"

"Titanic"

"Alright then"

"I noticed something, every time we transported, we were holding hands", I realized. I snaked my hand around his. Guess what happened though? Absolutely nothing.

I'm sorry, if the ending sounded a little rushed. I unfortunately haven't updated in forever. I hope you have enjoyed! Thank you for reading, Grace0202.


End file.
